Hope for the future
by meisalliam
Summary: Legolas is crippled in an accident and it is up to Elrond and his family to save him. Re done and much better please read.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I know I posted the base of this story but it has been re done and is far better please read.

The morning was perfect for riding. It was a bright sunny summer's day with not a cloud in the sky and the air filled with the contented murmuring of the trees and the chirping of birds. Yes, it was a perfect day to spend with friends. Four horses made there way through the forest, ignoring the laughing beings on their backs.

The four friends and brothers were laughing and joking as they galloped their horses. Giving them the much needed exercise they needed. Three of these beings were Elves. Two identical twins, they had long ebony hair and grey eyes. Tall and slender they sat straight on the backs of their horses. They were Elladan and Elrohir the twin sons of Elrond Lord of Rivendell.

The third Elf was different all together. Tall and slender, he had long blond hair, drawn back into warrior plaits, framing a fair beautiful face. Incredible blue eyes twinkled with laughter as he laughed at his friends. He carried an air of royalty about him. Dignity seemed to seep from his pores. This was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and youngest son of King Thranduil.

The fourth person was a surprise. He was human. Tall and strong looking, he had long tangles black hair and light grey eyes. His face was surrounded by a scruffy, straggly beard that could not hide the fact that he was handsome, not in the classic way of Legolas, but handsome in a rugged sort of way. This was Estel, foster son of Elrond.

The four had been friends for many, many years and were very comfortable in each others company; in fact they sort it out. They were happy just to be in each others company.

That was why, this wonderful morning, they planned to take a long, leisurely ride. Legolas had been in Rivendell for a week, having delivered an important message from his father to Elrond. He had been given permission to stay and spend some time with his friends. It was good to take a break from the growing darkness that continued to grow around his home. Fighting Spiders and Orcs non stop can take it out of a person and the King made certain his guards and his son took frequent breaks to refresh themselves. A tired worrier could soon become a dead worrier, no matter how careful they might be.

Elrohir was mid way through teasing Estel with a joke they had managed to successfully pull the day before when disaster struck. Out of no where a snake darted out of the undergrowth, hissing and drawing itself up ready to strike. Legolas' horse reared up with fright, there was nothing Legolas could do. He had nothing but the mane of his horse to hold onto and in that split second of trying, caught only empty air. It wasn't helped by the fact that the horse chose that second to buck and rear up once more as the snake made its way once more into the undergrowth.

Legolas didn't stand a chance; the force of the kick sent him soaring up and over the horses head. Landing hard on the ground, the breath was knocked out of him. This fall would have been bad enough, the injury bad enough as it was, but then the bay reared once more, loosing its balance, falling heavily onto Legolas, crushing his legs underneath it.

The scream of agony echoed through the forest silencing all sound. Quickly dismounting the three rushed to their fallen friend. "Legolas, can you hear me? Where does it hurt?" Estel asked urgently as Elrohir helped the horse to rise and moved it away from Legolas, leading it limping to one side. The movement caused Legolas to scream in agony once more, other than that all they could make out were low moans that Legolas couldn't stop escaping his lips.

It was becoming obvious to all of them that Legolas was in dire need of urgent assistance and that for once they did not have any sleeping or analgesic herbs with them. They hadn't anticipated needing them. This was meant to be a fun ride around Rivendell's surrounding forest, no more.

Thinking quickly and taking advantage of the other Elf's distraction from the pain he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Legolas' temple, knocking him out. Now they could check him over without hurting him more than he already was.

The sight made them all draw in breaths of horror. "Sweet Eru!" Was all Elladan could say weakly. Legolas' legs were both bent in a way legs were not meant to be. The leg of his right legging was soaked in bright red blood, the bone showing starkly white through the material. His face was a creamy white that spoke clearly of shock and his forehead was furrowed in pain even unconscious.

Estel took control. "Elrohir, find some long branches, were going to need to make a litter. We need to get him back to Ada as soon as we can." Elrohir nodded and left without a word. "Elladan, I need you to put your hands here. You need to press hard; we need to slow down the bleeding. I'm going to pad the wound as much as I can. He will need the pressure." As Elladan took his place, Estel removed his belt from around his waist and tied it around his thigh, tightening it. "You can let go now." They both gave sighs of relief as they notice the bleeding slow to a trickle. Reaching for his cloak, Aragorn stripped it to make bandages. Wadding some he used them to pad around the wound, before tying the remainder tightly, this would have to make do until they reached home.

Elrohir arrived back just as they finished and using the remaining two cloaks, they finished the litter by stretching them tightly over the long branches.

"We need to be careful when we lift him. The bones could grate together. On three?" Estel watched as his foster brothers readied themselves around the unconscious Elf. "One. Two. Three!" The three of them lifted Legolas a gently as they could, wincing at the low moan that escaped the Elf. Finally he was settled on the litter.

Estel checked the dressing before they moved. He needed to make sure that the wound hadn't been exacerbated by the move. It hadn't. "We will need to check the dressing frequently. We can't leave the tourniquet on for long, it will damage the legs blood supply." At the twin's nod of agreement, they readied themselves to leave. Elrohir took the head end and Elladan the feet, leaving Estel to check on Legolas as often as he needed.

It was a long, fraught way back. Aragorn's worry increasing as he took in the increasing pallor of his friends face and the weak, unsteady pulse.

Lord Elrond was taking a much needed break from his paperwork, breathing deeply the fresh air that entered through the window. It was because of this that he saw his sons returning from their ride. He frowned at the absence of the four's horses. That was when he realised there was only three walking. Two carried something. It was only when they came closer did he realise what it was. The sight of the litter worried him. There was one person missing and if that person were on the stretcher, whatever had happened had been bad.

He couldn't help but think of all the other times Legolas had been injured. He'd known Legolas to walk into Imladris with a broken leg before, having hidden it from the others. No it must be bad if Legolas was allowing the others to carry him. On that thought he hurried to meet his sons.

As he moved closer he took in the younger Elf's condition wincing. If he did not know better he would have said the Prince was dead. He urged them into the halls of healing, listening to his sons as they explained what happened. Once they had moved Legolas from the litter to the cot, Elrond turned to them.

"Go. Clean up, I need to have room here to work. Elladan, find Glorfindell, tell him what has happened, I will need his help." He hadn't taken his attention from the younger Elf.

"But, Ada!" Elrohir was cut off by his father.

"I don't have time for this. Legolas does not have time for this. Do as I say!" He couldn't help his sharp tone but they did not need to see this. He didn't even hear them leave….

The twins watched as Estel paced the floor outside the halls of healing. They had been waiting for hours with no word or clue as to what was happening inside the closed room. No matter how many times he was asked Estel could not sit still. What could be taking so long? Why couldn't they…….

The opening of the door brought the three heads around once more, as Elrond left the room. His face whilst exhausted gave nothing away, only his eyes…

"Ada?" It was a whisper from Estel.

Elrond took a deep breath before beginning. "He is stable. We managed to contain the bleeding and reset the bones. Both legs are very badly broken. The right one is the worst to look at, but the break in the left leg is even more unstable. I've done what I can. Only time will tell how well Legolas will heal." He closed his eyes, he really didn't want to have to tell them this, but it wouldn't be fair to get their hopes up. "I'm sorry, my Sons, but Legolas may never walk again. The damage may just be too much."

Elrond hated the words as they left his mouth. He looked upon Legolas as his fourth son ever since the Elf had moved to Rivendell to live following a major argument with his father. For this to happen…

Estel sat down on the floor with a bump, what little colour he had had in his face draining as the meaning of the words hit home. The twins stood swaying looks of shock on their faces, before holding tightly on to the other to stop themselves joining their brother.

Elrond continued he had to tell them all, nothing else would be right. No matter how much it hurt. "When the bones broke, some of them shattered. I've removed as many as I can, but the muscle damage was great. Legolas will have a long recovery ahead of him, he may have some movement eventually, but he may never have the strength to walk without aid, if can walk at all. I'm sorry." As he finished a sound echoed through the quiet from the room behind them.

At Elrond's nod the four of them walked into the room. Legolas lay on the pallet arms lying over his chest in a protective position.

They moved to the side of the pallet, they stood beside it looking down at the one they thought of as their brother. Elladan and Elrohir began to recite an Elvish pray of healing and protection.

Estel moved closer to the pallet, to stand beside his friend. He had only known Legolas for a few years, but had forged a strong, deep bond with him in that time and seeing him so helpless hurt somewhere deep inside.

The blond Mirkwood Elf always seemed so full of life and energy. Always smiling and laughing even when the smile did not fully reach his eyes. Legolas had been living in Imladris for five years now and had been learning the lore's of Imladris from Elrond, himself. He always said that one day he would return to Mirkwood and his people. Now it looked as if Legolas would never go anywhere again.

Estel was broken out of his thoughts as Legolas began to stir. Finally his eyes opened. Normally a clear bright blue now they were cloudy from sleep and full of pain. He tried to speak but could only manage a croak. Elrohir was there instantly a cool glass of water in his hand, he helped Legolas to drink. Legolas tried once again.

"Lord Elrond, What has happened? My legs…" He was all but gasping in pain as it took hold of him. "My Legs, they hurt so much. Wha…." His voice failed once again.

None of them could bring themselves to answer straight away the pain in that voice telling them more than anything. For Legolas to admit to being in pain…

Elrond gently laid a hand on top of Legolas' brow, trying to calm him somewhat. "Legolas, you were thrown from your horse. It landed on your legs, they are very badly damaged. You may never…" He could not say any more. He did not have to; the expression on Legolas face told them all that he knew what Elrond was trying to tell him. Blinking rapidly to rid himself of the tears his father had told him so many times were a sign of weakness, he couldn't hide the look of terror that seemed to take his breath away as it really sank in exactly what Elrond hadn't told him….


	2. 2

****

Disclaimer: Not mine all characters and places are the property of other people I am merely here to make a plot up.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to Shell for betaing.

Also please go read a new story by Mcross it is really great and it is worth reading.

Elrond felt hi heart constrict at the pain in Legolas' eyes, all he could do at present was offer comfort, so he gently hugged the Elf before him. "It is alright, Legolas, I promise I will help you get your strength back. Don't give up just yet." He looked the younger Elf directly in the eye, trying to prove that was what he really would do.

It was then that Legolas realised he could not move his legs at all. Taking a deep breath to steel himself against what he would see, he looked down. Elrond had strapped his legs firmly to the pallet. He looked up in confusion.

"It will help them heal. The bones are badly broken; keeping them immobile will help them set the right way. I will not lie to you; it will take a long time until you can even think of trying to stand. You may yet make a full recovery. It will hard, but if you want it and work towards that goal, we all will help."

The three nodded their heads agreement. Elrond looked up. "Why don't you three go and rest? I will stay with Legolas, then when you return we will see about eating. I'm sure you are hungry." This was said with a statement, His son's always seemed to be hungry. Saying this he shooed them out of the room.

He returned to his seat by the side of the pallet. Smiling down at the still shocked Elf he said gently. "Sleep, you must be tired and the rest will do your body some good." Legolas just shook his head before turning it once more to look out of the window to the little he could see from his position. Elrond chose one of the books from the shelving in the room and returned to his seat, opened the book to begin reading. Silence reigned.

It was Legolas who broke the silence. "Lord Elrond, will you talk to me? I find this silence stifling and I wish to forget." The last few words were whispered, but Elrond's sharp ears picked them up all the same. Putting his book down, the two sat talking reminiscing of happy times. After a while Legolas forgot the lingering pain in his legs and the fact that he could not move to remember times of laughter and joy.

Legolas finally fell into an uneasy sleep just before Estel and the twins returned to the room. Standing Elrond met them at the door. While Legolas was resting he wanted him undisturbed for as long as possible. Leaving Legolas in the care of one of his healers he led the way into the hall to eat.

The meal was sombre; word had obviously passed around the large room. They spent the meal discussing Legolas and how best to help him, eating mechanically. They were interrupted half way through by another of Elrond's healers running to the room and heading directly for Elrond.

"My Lord, you have to come. It's the Prince, he is fitting." He said no more but pulled Elrond from his chair practically dragging him from the room. The other's hurried behind them.

They arrived at the halls of healing to find Legolas being held down by three Elves. Even from the door Estel could see the twitching arms of his friend. Legolas' head was thrown back, blood and saliva mixed to run down his chin where he had bitten his lip. His body was arched back almost like a bow, the tension in his body obvious. Taking over from the healer at Legolas head, he spoke words of comfort the younger Elf could not hear before ordering herbal tea to help calm the fit. His sons stood in the door of the room, looking on in horror at the scene before them.

He continued soothing Legolas until the tea was ready, ignoring the wet patch that appeared in the bed. That could be dealt with later. The healer brought the tea and between them they managed to gently force the set jaw open and dribble the medicine into his mouth,

It took a while but eventually the younger Elf's body relaxed as if all tension had suddenly fled. He was gently lowered onto the pallet once more, while Elrond dealt with the badly bitten lip. He was joined by the side of the pallet by his sons taking the place of the other healers. Between them they helped to clean Legolas and change his bed, all agreeing that the Unconscious Elf did not need to know that the fit had caused him to urinate.

Elrohir brought three more chairs into the room; none wanted to leave Legolas just in case he had another fit. An hour passed before Legolas began to stir, blinking confused blue eyes at those around him. "Lord Elrond? What?"

"Easy, Legolas, you had a fit, it's over know. We will sit here with you. Try and rest." Exhausted blue eyes fluttered closed as Legolas lost the fight to stay awake. Elrond sighed. "He will ache more than ever when he wakes. Muscles do not like that kind of strain." He couldn't help muttering to himself.

The four of them settled in for what looked to be a long night. Estel holding his friends hand, trying to will him better.

Meanwhile, Legolas dreamt of darkness and death. They seemed to be all around him, covering him…..

****

Thank you kindly for all your wonderful reviews they wee greatly appreciated. I am glad that people think it is better than last time. I have tried to get medical info in here correct thanks again to my beta but if something is wrong then I apologise.

Love

Meisalliam


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to Shell for beta ing. Sorry but its a short chapter but it was either no chapter or this chapter.

The silence that filled the room was relentless, but finally Estel could bear it no longer, he had to ask. "Ada, I know Legolas injuries are very serious, but what caused the fit? I mean, he has no head injury, so why?"

Elrond turned to his foster son, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened and why. "Let me ask you a question, Estel. Have you ever seen a disabled Elf?"

Estel had to think for a moment, before answering. "No. No I have not."

"That is because elves bodies are not designed to deal with imperfections. No Elf is born disabled; they usually die before the birthing process. But if one has an accident like Legolas, the body reacts violently, as you have just seen. The Elf can die from this trauma alone. In all likelihood Legolas will have more fits and other various problems for the foreseeable future until his body has had time to readjust to the accident and can begin to deal with the long term changes." Elrond glanced over to the bed, taking in the sleeping figure of the Prince.

As silence one again descended, Elrond could not help but think back to when Legolas had arrived one night in the middle of a summer storm, five years previously.

Flashback

The night was dark, rain poured in a continuous stream whilst thunder roared its anger to the sky. In the midst of this a rider urged his horse forward, determined to arrive at Imladris within the hour and ask for sanctuary. He urged his nervous horse on once more. "Noro Lim. We will soon have shelter and warmth." Taking head of his master, horse and rider continued on their dangerously fast ride, splashing mud and water in their wake.

Eventually the welcoming lights of Rivendell shone through the darkness. Making his way towards the Last Homely House; he had to smile as he saw Lord Elrond waiting for him on the covered porch way, door open wide in welcome.

Quickly dismounting he bowed low in welcome before asking. "Lord Elrond, how did you know I was coming?" A stable hand had run in the rain to take his exhausted mount.

Beckoning the younger Elf to him, he wrapped a large towel around the soaked, shivering form before leading him into the house. "I always know when one of my children is on their way home, Legolas. Come let us get you changed into dry clothes and warm." He said as he led the Prince to the room he had made ready, fire burning brightly.

End flashback

From that day Legolas had split his time between both Mirkwood and Imladris, never giving up on the thought that the rift between himself and his father could be mended. Legolas was now thought of as a son by Elrond and a brother by all of his real children. Elrond had to admit, there was no one he would rather have for a fourth son than the loyal, charming Prince of Mirkwood.


	4. 4

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

Legolas was bored. Bored and in pain. All he could do was watch the ceiling or his immediate surroundings. If he craned his neck he could just about see the sky, but that was all. For the first few days after the accident he had not been left alone. This brought about feelings of both relief and embarrassment. He had had two more fits, but was grateful he could not remember them. It was bad enough waking up to find Elrond and Estel changing him like a baby. He still blushed at the thought of wetting himself like an Elfling.

Elrond had been very patient and had explained why he was wetting himself, but it did nothing to help his wounded pride.

He needed to distract himself so once more cast a gaze around the room. There! It was book he had only seen a couple of time, he really wanted to read it, but every time he looked for it in the library it was not there. What was it doing on the floor of his room?

Without thinking he began to reach down and pick it up. He knew full well that Elrond and his family were only in the next room and he should really call for one of them; but his pride won out once more.

Slowly, gingerly he shifted himself as far across the bed as his splinted legs would allow. Wincing as his bruised and battered body protested the movement, but finally he was near enough to reach down with has long arms. He smiled in triumph as he managed to pick the book up. Now all he needed to do was get him self back into the right position, he really did not need a lecture from his surrogate Father.

Trying to be as quick and as gentle as he could Legolas began the job of getting into bed and straight. He was not even half way there when his right leg spas med with pain. Legolas could not the pain filled cry leaving his lips.

In the immediate silence that followed Legolas could do nothing but grip the sheets, knuckles white. The door to his room flew open to reviel all of Elrond's family. Estel moved, rushing to the bed. "Legolas, what happened?" He helped Legolas move the rest of the way back into bed.

Elrond joined him at the bed side, glaring down at the younger Elf. "What do you think you were doing? Are you that stupid? You know why you have to stay in bed, if you keep this up you will never stand alone let alone walk. Why did you not call for help? You knew we were in the next room, one of us would have come to you or is your pride so great that you ca not even ask your family for help?" He only stopped his tirade when he saw the large blue eyes shimmering with a mixture of pain and tears. He would have apologised but Legolas spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond, really sorry. I did not think the book was so far. You have all been so wonderful to me that I wanted you to have a break. I also did not want you to think of me as being weaker than I already am. I hate this! I hate not being able to join you all. I hate not being able to go outside. I just want…" His voice was choked and he couldn't say no more. He just kept his gaze downwards unable to meet any one's eyes not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes.

A heavy weight sitting on his bed remedied that. Elrohir and Elladan took a hand each giving reassuring squeezes. Arwen gently stroked his hair, murmuring soft words of encouragement. Estel carefully wrapped his arms around Legolas waist, careful not to jostle any of Legolas wounds, but needing to give comfort as well.

Elrond could only smile at the sight before him. His children were a delight, their Mother would have been so proud of them. "You have no need to apologise, Legolas. It should be me. You have to learn that you are a part of this family. If you need help just ask, it will be freely given. No one will think you are weak, just sensible."

This was cut off by Estel muttering. "That will be a first."

"At least Lord Elrond admitted I have some, more than can be said of you, Scruffy Human." Legolas' voice was still thick with emotion.

"As if, prissy Elf." By the end of this exchange every one was grinning; glad to have some thing at last to smile about.

"Just so you know and in front of expert witnesses. I love you Legolas, you are a fourth son to me and you always will be no matter what happens." He moved to stand next to Elrohir before leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Legolas' forehead. "Now, I think some relief from that pain do you not think so?" He smiled at Legolas' shy nod, but frowned when he had his back turned to the bed. He knew the pain must be bad, for Legolas had not even protested that he was 'fine' as he usually would.

Once the tea was ready he walked back to the bed, smiling at the banter between his for sons, knowing full well they were trying to take Legolas' mind off of the pain. "Drink this." The tea was taken and swallowed in one pulling a face at the taste. Elrond held out a goblet of water which Legolas took swallowing quickly, eager to remove the bitter taste of the tea.

A low voice whispered. "Hannon Lle, Adar. Can I have two Adar's?" Legolas kept his eyes firmly on the covers, not sure that Elrond would be happy for Legolas to call him this.

Elrond's own eyes were shimmering with unshed tears now. He had always wanted Legolas to call him Adar, was honoured that he felt this at ease to use the title. He was also happy that Legolas know had a father figure he was comfortable enough with to talk through problems with. He noticed Legolas' eyes were growing heavy as sleep beckoned.

"Yes, Legolas, you can have two Fathers. Sleep now we will be near you." Looking up he caught the amusement on Estel's face. "You gave him a sleeping draught?" The young man's voice sounded incredulous.

"I mixed it with the pain relief. He needs his sleep to mend." He smiled outright as Estel shook his head.

"I would hate to be in your shoes when he wakes up, nor when he can move on his own again."

Quiet laughter filled the room, careful not to waken Legolas.

As the night wore on the Elves fell into Elven sleep. Aragorn sat watching his friend, noting with dismay that Legolas slept with his eyes closed. Even Estel succumbed to sleep eventually his deep snores echoing around the chamber.

Elladan was the first to wake up the next morning. No had bothered to close the curtains the night before. Bright sunshine filled the room, the beam of light landing exactly where Elladan had been sitting. He stretched, trying to loosen the knots and kinks that came from sleeping in so difficult a position. He took in the sight before him and could only smile.

Lying in the middle of the bed was Legolas, his legs strapped into position in front of him. On the opposite side of the bed was Elrohir, his hands still tightly grasping Legolas pale, thin hand. Arwen had her hands still entangled in Legolas' golden hair Eyes unfocused she still slept, but as Elladan watched his sister began to wake up.

Estel was slumped on the side of the bed, causing Elladan to wince, his foster brother was going to really regret falling asleep in this position. He had his arms firmly around Legolas' waist, snuggled as close to the Elf as could be possible given the situation.

But what surprised the Twin the most was Elrond. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Legolas' shoulders, Legolas had at some point in the night Lent back into the warmth and comfort of his new Adar. Now his head rested on Elrond's shoulder. Sleeping like this, the two Elves really did look like father and son.

Arwen yawned aloud, before opening her eyes and taking in the sight before her. Smiling back at her brother she could not help but comment. " They look sweet like that do they not? Like butter would not melt in their mouths. A pity it does not last into day time." She began stroking Legolas free hair once more.

Elladan was quiet, he did not know how to answer. Yes, it was sweet and yes it was how he thought his family should be, but something felt odd. Finally he began. "Yes, they look sweet. I have always thought that Legolas deserved to be a part of this family; but now he is, I can not help but think we will not see Ada so much. He is always busy as it is, running Rivendell and healing. With Legolas injured…" He broke off as the others began to wake up also.

Arwen looked at her eldest brother with shock. Elladan's reaction stunned her. How could he think that of both her father and Legolas. Did he really resent…

Her thoughts were cut off as Legolas suddenly arched off the bed, his body rigid and jerking as another fit wracked the injured Elf. All focus in the room was on Legolas, leaving Arwen or Elladan the time to think over what had been said.

Thanks for all the great reviews so kind and generous and amazing and okay you get the point.

Love

Meisalliam


	5. 5

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

Keep the reviews coming people.

The morning as overcast and promised rain, not that Legolas would mind. He was too excited to be down for long. Finally after a month of forced inactivity Elrond was allowing him outside. The month had been frustrating. He had had to resign himself to having to have help for many things. For that long month he had had to have someone carry him to the bath chamber that this was the only time he was allowed out of bed this galled. But today that was over. He could go and see the trees. How he missed them. Yes he could hear them, but it was not the same as seeing them.

Elladan and Elrohir had assigned themselves the job of getting him dressed, cheerful banter filling the air as they told Legolas about their latest successful joke on Glorfindel. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the clothes they had chosen. You never quiet knew what to expect from these two. For the moment he felt he could trust them, the last three fits had scared them all badly.

They helped him dress in a tunic of fine green silk teamed with a pair of loose brown leggings. The leggings had has to be split up the side to allow room for Legolas' heavily splinted legs. Know that he was ready he could not wait to get out of this room. As much as he loved it, after four weeks he was heartily sick of it; it reminded him too much of a prison. The only disappointment was the fact that Elrond was not here. He had been called on urgent matters to Lothlorien. He knew Elrond had not been happy either, but felt it important that Legolas' trip to the garden was not delayed. The Elf needed the break in monotony.

"Are you ready, my Prince?" Elrohir gave a jaunty bow, causing all three to laugh.

At Legolas' affirmation, Elladan gently picked Legolas up. This was another part he hated, being carried, but it was a necessity. He had tried once to stand under Elrond's expert eye, but found it difficult and painful just to move his legs and when he had finally got himself upright his legs had not had the strength to hold him and before any one could catch him he had ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor groaning with pain.

Elladan was careful as he carried his charge to the door and down the corridor to the stairs. Once they had successfully manpowered down the stairs Elladan gave a sigh of relief. He did not want to hurt Legolas any more than he already was. A voice calling from behind caused him to turn without thinking. He stopped when Legolas gave a groan of pain. Elladan looked down. Legolas' eyes were tightly shut, his face screwed up in pain. His lips were a thin white line. His face was so pale that it resembled the colour of parchment.

"Legolas, what happened?" It was then he saw how close Legolas legs were to the open doorway beside them. Putting two and two together guilt flooded Elladan. "I am sorry, Legolas. Did…"

"I am fine, Elladan, do not fuss. Now come the outside beckons" With that the two continued on their way.

Reaching the entrance hall they found Glorfindel waiting. If a Lord could be bouncing with excitement, Glorfindel would be doing just that. By his side was a large package covered so that no one would be able to see what it was. Grinning broadly Glorfindel pulled the cover away to reveal a strange looking chair.

The chair was made from dark wood, its seat a deep red cushion. Four wheels were attached to the bottom. It also had an attachment to accommodate Legolas' legs with wide straps to hold the legs in place. Elladan moved to the side of the chair setting Legolas gently down on the cushion. Between them He and Elrohir strapped a leg into place.

Glorfindel smiled at the look on the young Prince's face and began explaining. "It is a wheelchair. Because it has wheels you will be able to move around a lot easier. When you are used to it you will be able to move it yourself. Estel had the idea; I helped make it with him." The beam the two in question received from Legolas was more than enough thanks. To see him so happy and bright once more was a delight to behold.

"Thank you. I do not know what to say." Legolas was running his hands across the polished wood before moving to continue the movement with the wheels.

Estel knelt beside his friend and began to explain the chairs mechanics. "It can either be pushed using these handles or you can move it using the back wheels. This lever is to stop the chair's movement. I would suggest that for the time being you have some one pushing you until you get the feeling of the chair." At Legolas' nod of agreement, Estel began to make their way slowly to the main door.

When they reached the top of the stairs that led down into the garden, the team moved into action once more. Glorfindel lifted one side of the chair while Elrohir took the other. Elladan held the wood that Legolas' legs were strapped to. Estel kept hold of the handles. With all taking a share of the weight they made their way slowly down the stairs onto the lush green lawn.

All afternoon as they made their way slowly around Rivendell, Legolas could not stop smiling, cheerfully replying to greetings and well wishes. But soon tiredness and pain began to niggle and it was with a lot of relief that he heard Glorfindel call it a day and the group made their way back to the Last Homely Home.

This pattern was continued for several weeks. The day's spent in the garden or watching his friends swim, whishing he could join them. During the afternoons he had physical therapy, consisting of passive movements and massage to prevent muscle wastage. It was hard and his legs hurt badly afterwards, but it had to be worth it in the end.

Legolas was also learning how to operate the chair and to Estel's amusement Legolas would practice every evening before the evening meal.

Another week passed since the day Legolas received his chair. Watching the rain fall in a sudden summer shower Estel and Legolas were content to watch the rain from Legolas' window. They were talking about archery and if Legolas would still be able to fire his bow from his chair, falling into the banter of old friends when the noise of hurried footsteps making their way down to Legolas interrupted them.

One short knock on the door was all they got before the door opened to reveal Elrond. For a moment no one moved, and then the room exploded to cries of "Adar your home!" Estel was quickly embraced, happy to be reunited once more. Still hugging Estel, Elrond made his way to the bed and the last and newest son.

"How are you, Legolas? I have been told your good news. How does it feel to be able to move around once more" Elrond perched on the edge of the bed.

"I can only move in the chair, Ada. But I suppose that that is an improvement. I can already push my self around." He was pleased to see the delight crossing Elrond's face. He desperately wanted Elrond's opinion and wanted him to be proud of him.

"That is wonderful news. You are already regaining strength. Now that I am back we can start on your more strenuous exercises. We need to get you moving your legs or your muscles will suffer."

Legolas swallowed his mouth suddenly dry with nerves. "If you think I am ready, when can we start?"

Why not start tomorrow morning?" At Legolas' eager agreement Elrond left the room to begin making arrangements for tomorrows first session.

****

**Lordoftheringsfanatic11****: Glad to know you like it. I really like the people who review both my stories, hint hint.**

**Estel-Elf-Lover****: And I love you, in the strictly platonic way. I plan to.**

**Lady of the Twilight Woods****: I thought a bit of fluff was in order. I have been getting darker in my other story so I thought it would balance out.**

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****: Glad to know that you think so. It is because of my beta Shell. I write a chapter and then it goes to her and she works a few miracles. If you like my writing go read the new story by MCross, it is good and I beta for her.**

**Makia Durron****: bit of Fluff never hurt any body as anybody who knows me as a writer I love having a small amount of fluffiness in every story.**

**Legolas19****: What can I say but thank you**

**Beling****: Did you think that Elladan was a bit out of character, but I wanted to show that whilst the family all support Legolas, it may not be plain sailing.**

**Gozilla****: And you do not have to**

Sarah: I like a person who does not waste precious time on coming up with a screen name. Unless Sarah is a screen name.

Love

To you all and those who read but do not review but if you review I love you more.

And in case Mellon is reading that was not me fishing for reviews

Love

Meisalliam


	6. 6

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Estel was woken the next morning by a well aimed pillow to the face. So deeply asleep had he been he woke with a start, his heart thumping. He turned to find a broadly smiling Elf. Legolas was practically bouncing on the next pallet. Or at least, bouncing as much as he could with his legs strapped in position to the bed. Despite himself, Estel could not help but smile.

"Good Morning. Come on we have a lot to do."

"What?" Estel was still sleep fuddled.

"Ada is coming soon. I need to be ready for him." The beam was bright and Estel was pleased to see it, the last few weeks had been hard on all of them. A glance at the curtained windows brought a sneaking suspicion to mind.

"Legolas, what time is it?" A sheepish grin replaced the broad smile. "It is still early is it not?"

"It will be light soon. Can you hear the birds singing to greet the day? Even the birds are joining in." The beam was back

A deep sigh, "Do not change the subject. Just how early is it?" He rose from his own bed and crossed to the curtained windows, pulling the drapes all he could see was the deep black of night. "Turning to the bed once again he glared at his friend. "Just what do you have to do that it is so important you even wake before the day?"

"Well, I need to bathe…" he was cut off once more

"A bath is going to take four hours?!" Estel's voice was incredulous.

"No, but I need to get dressed, you need to get ready. We need to have breakfast…" He stopped listening as he could only stare in amazement at his friend. Was Legolas even stopping to breath between words?

"All right!" He put his hands up. "I give in! Why could Elladan have not slept with you last night? It was his turn…" Actually he had a good idea as to why Elladan had swapped night's, Estel had a feeling Elladan had an idea about just what would be happening this morning. Estel would have to pay back in kind. Still mumbling to himself he made his way to Legolas side and began undoing the straps that Elrond still deemed necessary when Legolas was in bed.

Morning really had finally broken by the time the two friends were making their way down to the Hall of Fire. Estel had to admit that Legolas had been right in his calculations of how much time would be needed to get ready. They would only just make the tail end of breakfast.

Legolas had calmed down somewhat the nearer they got to the hall. The smile somewhat strained. They were greeted warmly as they made their way inside. Estel noticed just how quiet Legolas had become and glancing over at his friend found him pushing his food around the plate, none found its way into his mouth. Saying nothing he kept a close watch.

It was Elrond who broke the silence. "Legolas, you need to eat. You will need the nourishment." They all watched as he took a few mouthful's before returning to play with the food once more. Eventually none of them could take any more and it was with a sense of relief that Elrond wheeled Legolas from the room, leaving the other's to finish their somewhat disjointed meal.

Elrond made his way to the House of Healing, having decided the day before that the largest room would be the best place for the treatment to take place. He was pleased as he wheeled Legolas in that all of his instructions had been carried out to the full. All of the pallets that normal hugged the walls had been pushed to one side leaving the middle of the room completely clear. He made his way into the space, before stopping and applying the brakes.

"Now, for the first few days, Legolas. We will be concentrating on your muscles and getting them back into some kind of shape. Then we will begin some light weight work to build up on that." At Legolas frown of surprise he stopped. "What is wrong?"

"I just thought we would start walking today. I thought…" He stopped, head hanging down. Shoulders slumped.

"Oh, Legolas, I am sorry. It does not work like that, I thought you knew? Your muscles have been wasting while they have been immobilised, you need to work to regain the muscles." he knelt by Legolas' side and swiftly removed the splint from his left leg. "See? The muscles have wasted through lack of use. If I were to let you try and do more than stand, you would fail. The muscles can not support you. What we need to do is some massage today with oils to relax the muscles and ligaments. After a few days we can begin by starting some movements." At Legolas' dismayed look Elrond smiled. "It is ok, Penneth. We will all be with you, but go to fast and you will cause more damage. I would not want that, would you?" At Legolas' head shake he stood and gathered all of the things he would need.

It was a much dispirited Legolas who left the room. Elrond had been gentle, but by the end of the session Legolas felt as if his legs were on fire, a deep burning in the muscle that deepend with every touch of Elrond's hands. He realised all too well know that his recovery was going to be long and hard fought for.

Two long painful weeks followed. Legolas' had had to ask for a pain killing herb before the end of the noon day meal that first day. It soon became apparent that the only way Legolas could have the treatments were if he took the herbs first and as much as Legolas hated taking them and the muzzy feeling that they gave him, if he wanted to walk he would have to compromise.

It was at the beginning of the second week that Legolas noticed something wrong with one of his friends. Elladan had begun to act differently around him and he had asked to be taken off the rota of those who spent night's sleeping in Legolas' room in case he had another fir or needed something. No one else seemed to have picked up on this, but Legolas also noticed that Elladan's smile no longer reached his eyes. He had decided to speak to him at the end of the week if there was no change.

This was ruined rather effectively on the Friday morning when an urgent call for help from Elrond was received in Imladris. Before the hour was out Elrond and Elladan were making their way to a small village on the far reaches of Imladris. Before leaving Elrond had given every one explicit instructions

On how to treat Legolas. From the report given, Elrond would not be back for at least five days.

All went well; Elrohir had been woken early on the Saturday morning to the sound of Legolas having a fit. Glorfindel had decided against Legolas having his treatments that day as he was still groggy with the medication given to him, so the day was spent in the gardens with Legolas reading while the others swam.

Legolas was feeling much better the next day and so it was agreed that Glorfindel would give him his therapy. Estel decided to join them, watching as his friend struggled to even raise his leg off the chairs board. By the time Glorfindel called a halt Legolas was exhausted. Estel volunteered for the job of taking care of Legolas, leaving Glorfindel free to look at the morning's dispatches from the guards.

Estel was laughing and joking, trying to cheer Legolas up, but was not having any real joy with it. They all knew too well how down Legolas would be after these sessions.

He did not notice just _how_ quiet Legolas was; normally they could at least expect an answer. But, Estel was too involved in picking Legolas up and sitting him back in the chair. It was not until he moved away from the chair to kneel and strap Legolas in that he realised something was wrong. Looking up quickly he realised Legolas had a vacant expression on his face. He reached to shake Legolas' shoulder, but before he could do any more Legolas began to jerk as another fit took hold. Estel tried desperately to hold his friend down and keep him safe but the force of the convulsions proved too much. Just when Eestel thought he had managed to keep his friend in his chair, Legolas was ripped by another convulsion, one that Lifted him bodily off the chair, sending Estel crashing into one of the pallets that had been moved to one side. The last thing Estel could remember was Legolas falling from the chair as his own head connected to the wooden pallet and darkness descended…..

****

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****: I like a mobile LEGOLAS. If he can move then he can get into trouble.**

**Gozilla****: No need to wait anymore here it is.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****P: I thought having it day for day would get extremely boring and I like it this way.**

**Legolas19****: Yep Legolas will be pulling wheelies in no time at all.**

**Galadriel1010****: That is a really cool thing to say and I hope that you continue to enjoy the stories that I write**

melmel: Thanks, I hope that this chapter meets your seemingly high expectations.

**Lady of the Twilight Woods****:P I am not sure whether it came across in the chapter but his is like the first ever Wheelchair so it is a very new concept in Middle Earth**

**Beling****: That's our twins. Still angry that they were not in the movie. First they cut Glorfindel and then they cut my Twins.**

**Estel-Elf-Lover****: Wow that's a really cool thing to say thanks. But the applause belongs to my beta Shell or Mcross if you want to read her stories.**

**A Sly Fan****: Okay writing this half asleep what was your review trying to say?**

Thanks for all your reviews and please continue to do so as it makes my job completely utterly worthwhile.

Love

meisalliam


	7. 7

****

Disclaimer: Not mine. In no way do these characters belong to me.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed I hope that you like and review please.

Estel could only groan at the pain in his head. Even the reverberation hurt. His entire head seemed to be throbbing. He tried to sit up, but the room swam sickeningly, forcing him to sink back and swallow the bile that made its way into his mouth. Once he felt more in control he tried again. This time he succeeded, to find himself in his own bed. Foe one minute he could not recall what had happened for him to be in bed at this time of the day. Then the memory flooded back. "Legolas!"

He through the bedding back and pushed himself put of bed, weaving drunkenly as he tried to get his bearings. Once the room stopped its acrobatics he changed from the sleeping tunic he could not remember putting on and changed into a pair of black leggings with a dark blue tunic.

Making his way quickly from his room he tried to ignore the pain that throbbed in his head. As he turned the corner that led to the room Legolas had been using he saw Erestor, Elrond's advisor walking in front of him.

"Erestor, wait!" The dark haired Elf turned in surprise, taking in the worried face of the young human. "What happened to Legolas? Where is he?" The Elf smiled sadly and led Estel by the arm down to the room, not saying a word.

Estel burst into the room. He took in the sight of Glorfindel and Elrohir sitting next to a large bed. That was not what stopped him though; it was the sight of the restraints at all four corners. Lying flat in the middle of the bed was Legolas. His legs once more were encased in the braces that were being used to reinforce and strengthen the weak and damaged muscles. These were tied in place at the bottom of the bed. What shocked him more was that Legolas had both his arms fastened to the bed with restraints.

"What?" Glorfindel turned to look at him. Estel was shocked at how drawn and exhausted he looked. "Estel. You have woken. How do you feel?"

"I am fine. Legolas?" Elrohir turned to look at his foster brother. If he had been shocked at how Glorfindel looked he was horrified at Elrohir. He looked as if he had not slept for a month, his hair hung limply around his pale face and his eyes. They looked as if he had been crying for days, red and swollen they had a shiny quality to them.

"Please, tell me. What is wrong with Legolas?" The silence was more worrying to him on top of everything else. As he took in his pale friend he could only watch horrified as Legolas began to jerk and spasm against the restraints. Elrohir reached out and tried to comfort the stricken Elf as shudders wracked his form. Legolas jaw clenched, muscles cording before snapping open as if he were screaming in silence.

Estel could only watch in shock as his friend was fed medicine by Glorfindel as Elrohir tried to calm him. The medicine did not seem to help. The fit just seemed to get worse. Finally Legolas seemed to calm, although from where Estel was standing he could see his muscles still spasms, just not as badly as before.

Glorfindel slumped exhaustedly in his chair. Rubbing his eyes he looked at Estel. "When Legolas fell from his chair he hit his head. He has been having fits like this ever since. Nothing we do is helping. I am not even sure they are stopping; the herbs seem to have no effect. I do not know what more to do!" The despair that sounded in his voice was heartbreaking. "I have sent for your Father, he will know what to do."

Estel was surprised to see the shudder that wracked Elrohir's body. "Even then he made be too late. You must understand, Estel no body be it a Mans, Dwarf, Hobbit or Elf can continue like this. They are not built to survive under constant pressure like this. Legolas is dieing. Nothing we are doing will help." Estel watched in fascinated shock as a tear ran down his foster brother's face.

Estel slumped into the nearest chair, his legs suddenly unable to continue to hold him up right. He could not take his eyes off of Legolas. "How long have I been unconscious?" His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Two nights and a day. We were beginning to get worried." Elrohir's voice was choked. "I am glad you are alright."

Estel was too shocked to answer immediately. "That long?" Then hope began to rise inside him. "But if that is true then Ada will soon be here."

Glorfindel hated to burst the bubble of hope, but he could not let the human continue with what could be all too well false hope. "He will be here within the next twelve hours, we hope. But Legolas does not have that long left. The wounds from his legs caused the original fits, but by hitting his head and having no immediate help. Well, it has exacerbated it."

Elrohir's voice was strained. "I have only seen this once. It was a human. He fell from his horse onto cobbles and started to fit. Ada could not stop them and he died. I can not remember what Ada called it. I have been trying…"

"It is called status Epilepticus." The voice came from the door way and all the three conscious beings jumped. Turning quickly to the door all three felt their jaws drop. For standing in the door way was Elrond, his clothes dusty from the ride. Behind him his face as black as thunder was Elladan. "Although I pray to the Valor this is not the case here." He moved into the room to stand by the young Prince.

"Ada. But how?" Elrohir was as shocked as the rest.

"I felt something was wrong, so we left. The injury was not as bad as we had been led to believe. We met the messenger on the way back. Now, please leave. Get some rest. I will care for Legolas. But for now give me some room to work." He did not even see their reluctant nods, just felt them leave, all but one. "You too, Elladan. Although I wish to speak to you later." He could only sigh as the door closed behind his eldest son.

Dun dun duhhhhhhh. Do you like? Hope you do and I hope that you review please thank you very much.

Love

Meisalliam


	8. 8

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to Shell my beta and friend.

Estel paced the floor. He had moved as far as the hallway outside of Legolas' room, but got no further than that. Now he was set on making a trench walking backwards and forwards in the wooden floor. He wished more than anything that he could be in the room with Legolas and his Ada.

This was his entire fault, all of it. If only he had noticed something was wrong earlier. If only he had strapped Legolas' legs in before doing any thing else first. If only he had watched Legolas more intently. If only… the world was full of if only. If only he could do something about that.

For the minute, though, all he wanted was to be in that room and at Legolas' side. His heart still thudded uneasily from Elrohir's comment about seeing a patient with continuous seizures, only for him to die. That could not happen to his friend. It could not!

Estel could not stop the shiver, which wracked his frame. The thought of Middle Earth without Legolas in it, it did not bare thinking about. Never to see that beautiful smile that made every one else join in. Never to hear that delighted tinkling laugh that sounded like music. Never to hear that incredible voice singing once more No this could not happen. His Ada knew what to do, he would help. He had faith in him.

Elrohir's voice echoed in the corridor and for the first time he realised he was not on his own. Neither his foster brothers nor Glorfindel had made it any further than he had.

"So, 'Dan, what happened when you got to the village?"

"It was a complete waste of time; they should never have called for Adar. The 'injured' Elf was drunk, completely paralytic. That was why they could not rouse him. He woke just as we got there. Adar checked him over, but he did not need any thing more than some painkilling herbs." Elladan shook his head at the memory of what had happened at the village. "We were going to stay the night and head home the next morning, but just after the evening meal Ada felt we should return. So we did."

They all knew there was more to it than that, when Elrond was taking by one of his intuitional feelings they were often very strong and breathe taking to see.

"So what has been happening here? Besides what is happening here with that?" The 'that' was indicated by a gesture to the door and just seeing it brought Glorfindel up short. Elladan was calling Legolas 'that'?

"Nothing that important, apart from looking after Legolas. Estel was knocked out when Legolas…" Elrohir did not get to finish as Elladan turned to look intently at his younger brother.

"You are alright? He did not hurt you? I will kil…"

"Elladan, do not even joke about a thing like that! Legolas did not hurt me and if he had had done he would have had no choice in the matter. I can not believe you could think something like that of our friend." Estel voice was a mixture of outrage and horror.

"I am sorry. I am just tired, not thinking properly."

"Well, if it is affecting you this badly why do you not go and sleep? Save us from hearing stupid comments like that!" Estel could not so easily forgive his foster brother for that stupid comment.

Elladan was going to answer his younger brother vehemently, when another voice cut through it all and ended it right there and then.

"That is quite enough, both of you! Legolas does not need you fighting over him like this." Glorfindel's voice was curt and brokered no disagreement. Elladan went back to looking at the floor and Estel began moving once more.

"What can be happening in there?" Estel's voice was soft and full of worry.

They would have been even more worried if they had been in the room.

Elrond, on first being alone in the room, had examined Legolas once more, frown deepening as he first checked his head and legs.

He then rose and made his way to the herb preparation table. Once there Elrond began chopping and slicing herbs that Legolas would need. He then mixed it with tepid water stirring swiftly until the mixture was at the right consistency. When ready Elrond took the mixture to Legolas and stopped. He could not do this on his own.

He swiftly got to his feet and walked to the door. Four heads swiftly turned as he opened the door. Worry clear on all of their faces. "Glorfindel, may I have a hand please?"

"Of course, Elrond." He moved to join his friend before disappearing in to the bed chamber.

Once in the room, Elrond gave Glorfindel a grim smile. "I need to get some tea into him and I can not do it on my own. Will you help me?"

"Of course, with anything you know that." Glorfindel's voice was very gentle.

Between them they raised the still twitching Legolas into a semi-prone position. With Glorfindel leaning the young Prince against his chest. Elrond then fed him the tea, one spoon full at a time, mindful that he was still in the middle of a seizure no matter how slight. He did not want to have Legolas choke or inhale the tea into his lungs. That would be disastrous. So he took it slowly, one half spoonfuls at a time.

Eventually the tea was finished. Now it was time wait to see if it would help. Fifteen long silence filled minutes passed before Elrond had to concede defeat. The tea was not working. This was not good; they had to get these seizures under control.

Once more he moved towards the table and began mixing and chopping herbs. Legolas would need to have stronger herbs.

The procedure from last time was repeated. Again to no avail. Legolas' minor twitching became more pronounced as the continuous seizure took a stronger hold of the younger Elf.

It took all of their combined strength to keep Legolas from swallowing his tongue. A real possibility with Legolas lying semi-prone.

It took a while, during which they could only wait patiently, for the seizure to calm once more.

Once Legolas' was once again safe to leave with only one Elf, Elrond crossed to the table once more. This would need even stronger herbs…

The day wore on for the two very worried Elves. Why did the herbs not work? Elrond's voice broke the silence once more. "I do not think I have seen such a classic signs of seizure in many years. See, Mellon-nin? The muscle contractions? Classic clonic tonic produced in seizures. His muscles will be very sore when he wakes up…"

"Elrond?" Glorfindel's voice was exceedingly soft.

"Yes?"

"Legolas?"

Elrond looked down to find that at last Legolas' prolonged seizure seemed to have stopped. The two Lord's exchanged smiles, very big relieved smiles.

"I will have to make up a kettle of that tea; if it is working we can use that. Thank the Valar that they have stopped. We will need to keep a very close eye on him." Once more Elrond worked at the herb table to produce a large kettle of the herb tea.

"Will you stay with Legolas? I need to let my sons know that he will recover from this. I will leave the door open so that you can call me if you need me?" At Glorfindel's nod he made for the door.

Once more three heads popped up to look at their Adar. It was Estel how spoke first. "Ada, Legolas?"

Elrond smiled his reassurance. "I have managed to stop the seizures, he is resting now. You may go in to see him. I have not had chance to properly look at his legs yet, so that is the next plan of action. " The looks of relief that their friend was going to be alright were beautiful to be hold.

His sons all stood up and made their way, as they reached the door Elrond's voice stopped them once more. "Elladan can I see you in my study please?" A nod of Elladan's head was the only answer he gave and the pair disappeared leaving two very confused brothers in their wake….

Clonic tonic: The names for the muscle contractions and the 'rest' in between two contractions.

****

**Gozilla****: Okay Okay Okay. Glad that you liked.**

**MoroTheWolfGod****: Okay and breath in and out. Calm down.**

**kuramagal****: Wow its great to know that you like it. Please feel free to read my other stuff but it is slash so you may not like.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: If you believe enough I promise not to kill Legolas.**

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****: I promise that I would never do any serious or long lasting harm to our fav Elf.**

**Lady of the Twilight Woods****: It will be alright I promise. I would not hurt ay of them cause flames scare me and if I did then I think you would all flame.**

**Coolio02****: Thanks glad to know that this story is liked I was unsure when I first started to write it.**

Leannan: Hi how are you. I have changed my email address so if you are trying to contact please use the new one on my authors page sorry. You have Shell my beta to thank for the medical stuff she's training to be a nurse and is all clever and stuff.

**Legolas19****: I can always count on you can't I.**

**Beling****; So did I and I knew it was going to happen.**

butterfly-elf : The story would be no fun if it all went swimmingly.

Triptych: I'll forgive you this once my friend. Glad that you continue to like my work.

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers and please continue to tell me what you like and dislike.

Also please go read my other stories including one called Once Upon A Time which is by myself and MCross a great friend and beta.

Love

Meisalliam


	9. 9

****

Disclaimer: See all other chapters.

Hope you like and sorry it took so long to update but please review thanks.

Elrond walked up and down the study. He could only manage five paces before having to turn and return the way he came. Finally he was able to speak calmly. "Why are you treating Legolas this way?"

Elladan looked up at his father an expression of serenity on his face which clearly hid his turmoil of emotions. "He acts as par to f this family." Elladan said. "He comes along and it is suddenly like the rest of us do not matter."

Elrond was shocked whatever he had expected his oldest son to say, it was not this. "You honestly think that Legolas has taken your place in my heart. I love him. But I love you and your brothers so much. If I had to I would do anything to help any one of my children and that happens to include Legolas right now."

"Elladan saw his window of opportunities and took it. "You would do anything for us? Then send Legolas away. Our Grandmother can look after him just as well as you can. Send him to Loth Lorien and be done with it."

"I can not do that. First off the Prince would never survive the journey to the Golden Forest right now. And I promised hat I would look after him."

"So you do take more care of your promises to him than to me." Elladan insisted turning to go. "Well Father, it is good to know that you love that reject more than you do your own son."

As Elladan tried to leave the room two figures cam bursting in both with furious looks on their faces.

Elrohir and Estel had been listening at the study door to find out what was wrong with their brother and to hear him call Legolas a reject had been the last straw.

"How dare you call him that. He came hear because he ad no where else to go and you treated him like a brother as much as we did." Estel fumed whilst Elrohir spoke. "I am ashamed of you."

Elladan could not take him entire family being turned against him. "Why can't he simply go back to Mirkwood. His Father would not turn him away injured. Why does he come in and take my Adar from me."

Elrond moved over to his oldest son and gently put an arm around his shoulder and spoke quietly. "He is not taking me but Legolas has never had much of a family. He is a only child and missed having the familiar banter you sahre between you. As his Mother died before he could even form memories of her. Would you take away what may possibly be his only chance to have a real family? Is that the type of person you are my son."

Elladan looked once more at his father and brothers and stormed out of the room. Estel went to follow him but was stopped by Elrond. "Give him time. I fell that is all he needs."

Elladan walked aimlessly around his child hood home. Instead of heading to any of the many places that he could be aloe he found himself standing outside the bedroom in the family quarters that had been altered to cater to Legolas new needs.

Opening the door he walked in to see Legolas laying alone on the bed. He was extremely pale and looked as if he had not slept in months.. Elladan looked and the still form of his long time friend, and felt his anger and frustration building up.

He turned round and kicked one of the wood chairs near the bed. The chair broke under impact and the wood splintered and flew in every direction. The resulting crash jolted Legolas from sleep and he tried to sit more upright only to find his legs and arms still in restraints. Blushing Legolas tried to speak.

Elladan saw the wood elf's attempts and knew the Elf needed water. Picking up a large glass of cool clear water he made as if to help him drink and suddenly threw it into Legolas, face.

Legolas spluttered slightly as at least some of the refreshing liquid found its way down the injured Elf's throat. "Why did you do that?" He croaked.

"Because you have stolen everything from me. My father, my sister and my brothers. You have my family and I have nothing."

Legolas looked so hurt at these words that momentarily Elladan felt sorry for the paralysed Elfling.

"I have never taken anything from you. At least I did not mean to . I love you and your family but if you all feel like this I will arrange for someone from Mirkwood to come retireve me."

Elladan was surprised at this. "But I thought that you would never willingly return there? At least that is what you said."

Legolas nodded. "IO have no wish to go back but I will if it will make you feel better."

Elladan thought for a moment and then got angry again. "Why must you be so kind and nice. It would be easier to hate you if you were mean."

Legolas shrugged as much as he could with hi arms in restraints and replied in a hoarse voice. "Elladan, I never aimed to lose you your family and if you truly want I will leave but please think, look into your heart what does it say?"

Elladan froze and gently sat on the bed next to Legolas. "My heart tells me that I am being stupid. You are one of my best friends and you always will be. You deserve a family that you love and that love you in return. I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. Please, I beg of you forgive me and my foolishness."

Legolas smiled tiredly "Of course I forgive you my brother."

"Rest I will be here when you awaken. I love you Legolas."

Legolas smiled and drifted off into another healing sleep.

When Elrond came to check on Legolas a few hours later he was greeted by the sight of his oldest son asleep with his head laying on Legolas hand.

TBC

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: Well Legolas is gonna have to work hard to get back to where he was but I think I may skip ahead slightly to avoid having to go over it all again.**

**yellow-lily****: I apologise for the lack of anything actually happening but this chapter needed to be if I wanted it to make sense.**

**vandaria2004****: There are going to be happy bits I promise.**

**Lady of the Twilight Woods****: Actually I am guessing that it will have a happy ending because I have no idea how this story is going to end I am writing it as I go along.**

**Gemini969****: I am really stupid I have had this chapter for days but forgot to update. You nearly had chapter ten instead of nine.**

**Coolio02****: Yep Elladan is jealous but its all okay now. There will properly be a few disputes but every family have arguments.**

**Legolas19**** Glad your still here. I would not want to get rid of you.**

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen****: Legolas is okay no worries.**

**MoroTheWolfGod****: Okay first off he's my Snuggle bunny. And second we could share.**

Thanks for reading and reviewing hint hint. Also please go read Once Upon A Time I am getting down heartened by the lack of responses I am receiving.

Love

MEISALLIAM


	10. 10

****

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Hi thanks everyone for my reviews but please keep them coming I am reaching a cross road with this fic and I have another direction to take the story but if I do not get the reviews I may chose tot end I here.

Elladan woke to the sound of some birds singing happily outside the window, bright sun shining on his face. Blinking to re-focus his eyes he looked around and found himself to still be in Legolas' room. His head rested in Legolas' upturned left hand.

Sitting up he stifled a groan as pain from his neck made it self known. Pain caused by his awkward position while sleeping. Rolling his shoulders in an effort to remove the annoying ache, he turned his neck from side to side wincing at the creeks and groans his joints made as they settled back into their true positions.

It was then that he saw the door open and his father and brothers quietly enter the room. Seeing that Elladan was awake they smiled, Elladan returned it before whispering. "I am sorry. I was wrong."

Elrond touched his son's cheek, not really needing the apology, but accepting it anyway.

Legolas stirred and Elladan held his hand lightly as he came back to full awareness.

"Good morning, Legolas, Elladan, I hope you both slept well?" Elrond asked as he moved closer to the bed.

Both answered around yawns with nods. Legolas tried to scratch his nose only to realise with embarrassment that he was still held in restraints. "Lord Elrond, could you please release me?" Legolas felt almost ashamed to have to ask.

Elrond did so, but left the leather bands holding the Elf's leg in place. Estel watched as his father carried this out, before turning to ask his friend. "Legolas, why call Ada Lord Elrond?"

"Because he is not my father, my father is Thranduil in Mirkwood."

Elladan understood immediately what his words from last evening had caused and squeezed Legolas' hand. "He is your Ada, Legolas, just as you are my brother."

Legolas looked over in wonder at the eldest twin before smiling brightly and asking. "Are you sure?" At Elladan's nod, Legolas continued. "You are all my family."

The twins smiled at Legolas' words and then left the room heads bent together as they discussed something that was obviously very important. Estel sat in the chair Elladan had vacated and Elrond sat down on the other side of the bed. The tray of breakfast that had been brought earlier for Legolas sat untouched.

"You need to eat something, Legolas." Elrond brought the tray nearer, trying to entice the Prince. It failed.

"I am not hungry, I ache all over. I do not think I could keep anything down." Legolas sounded very apologetic, but the way his stomach felt there would be no point eating.

Elrond had expected this reaction and had been prepared. "At least drink the tea for me, you have lost a lot of vital fluids over the past few days which you need to replace." He offered the goblet, not taking no for an answer.

Legolas reluctantly accepted the goblet; sure this would be a big waste of time. His first small sip made him wince at the bitter taste. Elrond had added pain relief herbs as well as something he could not place.

"It contains herbs that will help to settle your stomach." Was Elrond's explanation to Legolas' unspoken question.

As he sipped the tea, Legolas asked quietly. "What did you say to Elladan?"

"Nothing that you need to be aware of, ion-nin, once you finish your tea, I will go and see where those two tearaway twins of mine have gone. I do not trust them when I see them planning like that. It always leads to some trouble or other. Then I will come and check on you pair." As he left the room, Elrond smiled as he listened to the sound of his two youngest sons talking.

Elrond searched the entire length of the Last Homely House before finding the twins in his study, bent over his desk drawing something on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Both jumped at their father's voice and looked up almost guiltily, enough to set his prank radar off.

"We are planning a surprise for Legolas." Elladan began.

"You know our symbols?" Elrohir continued.

Each member of the family had a special symbol, one that could be engraved onto any of their most treasured possessions. Each also wore a pendant with their symbol on it. Elladan had a bow and Elrohir and arrow. Arwen's was a long knife and Estel's was a sword. Glorfindel's pendant was a horse and Elrond's was in the shape of a book.

"We thought that Legolas should have one of his own, but we can not think of what to give him." Elladan finished.

Elrond smiled at his sons touched at their though fullness and love towards Legolas. "You have managed to sort your feelings for Legolas out, Elladan?"

Elladan nodded and replied. "Yes, Ada, I do not know why I felt like that. I need to apologise to you, as well for the thoughtless words I said to you."

"It is fine, ion-nin; I only want us to be a family. And now we are. What suggestions do you have for Legolas' symbol?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and turned the piece of parchment around for Elrond to see. There were three designs. The first was an Oak tree; the second was of the bow and arrow of Mirkwood and the third. Well the third was absolutely perfect.

Legolas moved his Queen. "Check Mate."

"How do you always win? I play against Elladan and Elrohir and I always beat them, but you are just too good." Estel good-naturedly grouched.

Legolas laughed at the look on his friends face. "I think you will find that in order to play chess well you need brains to begin with. I am not sure that the two of them even share one brain!"

That set Estel off laughing and then they just sat back, simply enjoying the chance to relax together.

Elrond walked into the room, followed closely by the twins and Glorfindel. "Well, Legolas, are you ready to restart your therapy?"

Legolas looked startled. "What, now? I thought that you wanted to wait until you were sure that I would have no more fits before beginning again."

"I decided that if we have enough people nearby to help, there would be little risk of you being hurt again." Elrond smiled at the Prince, pleased to see how eager he was to return to the hard long task of regaining his mobility.

He carefully released straps on Legolas' legs and started to gently massage them, encouraging the blood flow back into the lower limbs.

"Ouch, that hurts." Legolas complained, lips drawn taught in pain. Elrond handed him some herbs which he encouraged him to chew. As well as numbing the pain they also had the side effect of causing the patient to feel drowsy. So, as Elrond continued to manipulate Legolas' leg muscles he became extremely drowsy.

Noticing this, the twins helped to pile pillows behind his back so that when Elrond needed him to sit up and attempt to move his legs he could at least be comfortable.

Finally, after an hour, Elrond let Legolas sink into well deserved sleep. The family stayed around Legolas' bed, talking quietly. An hour later they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Imladris' top jewel maker. "My Lords, I have your order ready for you."

Elladan could not help but comment at the speed with which their order had been completed. "That is amazing; I thank you for your haste for I know that you are busy."

The jeweller just smiled and nodded his head towards the sleeping Prince. "As soon as you told us it was for the Prince, it was decided to move the order to the top of the work load. The metal worker made the Mithril frames while I chose the jewels. You may not know this, but he is much loved among the citizen's of Imladris. He always has a kind word or smile for every one. He is always willing to discus how our trade is going. So, here is your order."

The jeweller produces a small red velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it. "There is no charge for this; it is a present from all of us to the Prince for all his kindness and his gentle heart."

The family was stunned into silence at this, but were brought back to their senses when they heard a soft yawn.

Elladan helped the still drowsy Prince to sit up and then settle back onto some of the pillows. He indicated the jeweller, Farin, to move forwards. Farin handed the blond the box with a few simple, heart felt words. "We all hope you are well soon, My Prince."

Legolas opened the small box and to his surprise found a charm and chain inside. Gently removing it from the box, he saw the strong Mithril chain glitter in the sunshine flowing into the room. Hanging from the chain was a single green leaf. The outlines of the veins were made from delicately shaped silver. Inside the frame glittered many fine green emeralds, one only enhanced the beauty of the others. Legolas gasped and looked up at Farin. "This is exquisite, but I can not take it, it is too much. I could not…"

He was cut off by Farin. "It is no use to any other, My Prince. It is a green leaf and there for only you can wear it. Rest, get well and we hope to see you up and about in our workshops once again." Bowing he made to leave the room only to pause as Legolas called out.

"Thank you so very much and please, I am not your Prince but your friend! Call me Legolas."

Farin bowed once more his smile even broader. "Very well, Mellon-nin." And then he left.

Legolas could not take his eyes off the charm, he was still so awed at its beauty, Estel took it and gently sweeping the blond hair back he locked the chain into place around the pale neck.

Elrond could only smile at the shock clear on Legolas face as the charm which had looked to be so heavy rested gently and lightly on his chest. Light as a feather. The chain was long enough so that if Legolas did not want it to be seen it could be worn under his clothes.

"Legolas, your necklace is no ordinary one. It is interlaced with magic that protects its wearer. Only one person can wear it and not suffer bad luck. Every member of my family has one." Estel took his own out from under his tunic to show Legolas. "They are made to our own individual taste. The twins decided, in their wisdom, that if you were to be classed as a member of this family, you needed to have one too." Elrond smiled proudly at the two in question.

Legolas looked up, tears glistening in his expressive eyes. "Thank you, Ada. Thank you, my brothers. This is more than I ever dreamed of. To have a family that I could call my own and that would love me for just me amd not for being what is perceived as the perfect son."

Elrond wrapped his arms around the blond archer, comforting him as the events of the last few days allo became too much for him and he cried. To Elrond's mind, this had been far too long in coming. Now, Legolas may be able to really begin to heal.

Coolio02: Yeah alls okay again thanks for the review.

Joee1: Well its not all smooth sailing ahead there will be a few problems.

Lady of the Twilight Woods I will try and I hope you like.

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: They all hug back.

Legolas19 I am wonderful am I not. And you are great to.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Estel likes punching people in the nose but I think I will save his violent tendencies to Drowlin.

MoroTheWolfGod: Okay do you want him first half of the week and I get him the second and we alternate on Sundays.

Love

Meisalliam

Please review.


	11. 11

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ummmm. This happens two months after the last chapter and the plot is actually moving on. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the future.

Two months later, Elrond sat in his study perusing the parchment in front of him. A deep frown marred his features as he once again re-read the missive; it was from his parents in law. It summoned him to Lothlorien for a meeting, Thranduil would also be there.

The sole purpose of the meeting was to discuss the increase in the amount of Orc attacks on the Elven Realms, particularly Mirkwood. The situation was becoming dire.

Elrond now had to decide who should accompany him. He did not want to leave Legolas behind; he had improved greatly and was now able to walk for short distances over easy terrain with the use of a cane that Elladan had made for him. But if he had to continue for more than two hundred meters he became tired and the pain in his legs would begin to increase. No, Legolas would have to go with him.

That would include Estel, for where ever Legolas went Estel would insist on going to. Over the last few months the bond between Elf and Man had only grown stronger. So Estel would go as well. The twins would then complain that he was favouring Estel above them. There was only one solution; the twins would have to come to.

The thought of dealing with all four of his sons on a journey with no help was not a desirable one. He would need help; Glorfindel would have to accompany them as well.

But how would they get there? Walking was out of the question, Legolas would be unable to cope with that and his wheelchair would be impractical over the rough terrain. He considered a carriage for a few long moments before he discarded it. Legolas would never agree to that, his pride would not let him. That left only one option. Horses, it would have to be horses.

The only problem with that was Legolas had not been near a horse since the accident, if he saw one he froze on the spot and had to be calmed down. Still they had time to work on that as the meeting was not for a few weeks. They would have to help Legolas confront and allay his fears; at least he hoped they could.

He was half way through writing a reply when a loud thump from outside his door made him jump.

Moving swiftly he opened the door only to stop at the sight of his eldest son. At the end of the corridor Elladan was laying on the floor trapped by Legolas' wheelchair. Thank fully Legolas was not with him. He was trying to free him self but was not having much success as he was laughing almost hysterically. No one moved to help him for long moments until they caught their own breaths.

Then Estel and Elrohir lifted the chair off of him. No one had noticed Elrond watching them an amused smile on his face. As he watched Elrohir took his brothers place and began to wheel himself as fast as her could down the corridor. He lost control at the top of the stairs and collided with the balustrade. Once again the chair tipped over trapping its occupant.

More laughter could be heard and Legolas along with Estel and Elladan came into view. Elrond noticed with a clinical eye that Legolas was limping badly and despite his laughter, there were fine lines around his mouth and lines, telling their tale. Legolas was in pain.

"Will some one please tell me what is going on?" The four jumped and turned quickly, Legolas letting out a hiss of pain at the sudden movement. Elladan moved quickly to help Elrohir as Estel helped Legolas to limp nearer to the others. Elladan pushed the wheelchair back to Legolas and he sat back down with a relieved sigh. He had not wanted to mention it but his legs were paining him quite badly today.

"Estel thought that Elladan would be faster than me at racing the 'chair. Legolas thought the opposite, so we had a race. This is the result." Elrohir tried to explain between his fits of laughter.

"Who won?" Elrond was trying not to laugh himself at his son's antics.

"Elladan was probably the faster of the both; he would have made good time if he had not lost control and crashed. He missed the turning, Ada that is why he disturbed you." Legolas was still lightly laughing.

Elrond shook his head with bemusement. "Come on, it is time for the evening meal. We need to get to the hall or Glorfindel will start ahead of us and eat all the food." More laughter sounded at this comment.

Elrond pushed Legolas down the hall and into the dining hall. Swiftly moving a chair he pushed Legolas into the right position near to the table.

"Thank you, Ada." Legolas said. They all began to eat, before Legolas asked. "Ada, what is wrong? You seem upset over something."

Elrond had to smile at the Princes' astute observation. "I received a message today from your Grandparents. They have called a meeting in Lothlorien. King Thranduil will also be there. I need to attend and I wish for you all to come with me. We will be travelling by horse and we leave in two weeks." He looked at each occupant of the table finishing with Legolas. His reaction out of all those present was the most important.

"I can not come. I refuse to ride and I have no wish at this moment to see my Sire." Legolas manoeuvred himself from his place at the table and left with a short. "Good night."

Glorfindel rose and swiftly followed him out of the hall. He caught up with the Prince at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you give any thought as to how you would get up the stairs, Penneth?"

Legolas glared at him. "I would walk up." He struggled to stand up and was leaning heavily on the banister.

Glorfindel moved behind the blond and swept him up into his arms. "You know full well that Elrond will not let you use the stairs yet. Your legs are not strong enough yet. What if you were to fall and cause more damage to your legs?" He cut of the Princes' protests. "I will go and fetch your chair once you are safely at the top. I wish to speak with you."

Sitting in the dining hall Elrond let his head fall into his hands. "I do not know what to do. The fear he has of horses is understandable, but he used to love to ride and I know deep down inside that he will do so again. What should I do?"

Elladan pushed his two brothers out of the room and sat back down next to his father. "Ada, I admit I have no idea what you should do, but Legolas needs us right now. I know I almost ruined it, but I love Legolas as a brother and he has made such huge progress. He will ride again I agree with you there, just give him some time."

Elrond looked at his son and then pulled him into a hug. "You are wise beyond your years, ion-nin."

Elladan could not help but joke. "I guess I get it from Naneth!" Elrond's laughter echoed in the hall.

Up in Legolas' room Glorfindel was sitting on the edge of the large bed. Legolas was sat in an overstuffed chair near to the bright fire.

"I just can not do it, Glorfindel. Every time I think about riding again it scares me to the core, I can not even imagine trying to get on one." The admission was frank and hurt his pride, but he had to tell someone.

Glorfindel looked at the younger Elf thoughtfully; he had come to think of Legolas as a son or nephew. "I do understand, Legolas, you used to love riding with a passion. But if you are to scare to try again."

"It will not work, Glorfindel. You can not make me feel guilty about not trying, I want to ride, I am scared though."

"I will help you. I have a mare that is exceptionally gentle. She even loves the Elfling's riding her. I promise you will not be hurt."

Legolas gave up the fight, seeing that he would not win this argument. "Very well, but please can this be a secret? I do not want the others to know just yet in case I fail."

Glorfindel nodded his agreement to this stipulation.

"Do you promise I will not get hurt?" Legolas' voice was quiet.

"I promise you, Legolas, I will not let you get hurt."

The next morning Glorfindel made certain that the others all had jobs to do. Glorfindel pushed Legolas down to the stables. Legolas approached the stall of the gentle mare with trepidation.

"Her name is Cloud, she will not hurt you.

Legolas limped over to the stall door, once Glorfindel had helped him to stand. He was gripping the bone cane with a white knuckled grip. Leaning on it heavily, the nearer he moved to the stall the heavier and more uneven his breathing became. He stopped just short of the horse. "I can not."

"Yes, you can, Legolas. You do not have to ride her today that would be too unrealistic, but see if you can just touch her nose." Glorfindel's voice quietly reassured.

Legolas took another shaky step before one of the stallions in a nearby stall kicked his door. Legolas started with fright and loosing his balance he fell to the floor in the middle of the straw and dirt.

Once Glorfindel had helped him to his feet and checked to see that he was not hurt, Legolas gave a huge sigh of frustration and left the stable.

"Legolas please do not give up."

"I am not, Glorfindel, I just want to be outside. Could you please bring Cloud out here to me?"

"Of course I can." Glorfindel hurried back inside and led the mare outside. He had placed a collar around her neck that she really had no need of but he felt that Legolas would feel easier knowing that she could be controlled if necessary.

Glorfindel could not see Legolas anywhere when he left the stable, but soon spotted him looking into the field where several stallions were running free. Glorfindel could see what the Prince was looking at.

It was the bay stallion Legolas had been riding on the day of his accident. He could feel Legolas shivering with fear and breathing harshly.

"No one has ridden him since that day; he will let no one near to him." Glorfindel explained.

Legolas turned to look at Glorfindel before saying. "He did not mean to hurt me, did he? It was just an unfortunate accident. I swear to you that one day I will ride him again."

Glorfindel smiled at the courage of those words. "That is good, Legolas, but may be we should stick to Cloud for the time being."

Legolas nodded and then realised with shock that his hand had crept up and he was stroking the mare's nose. He had not even been thinking about it.

For a week Legolas continued to go to the stable and he began to build up a good relationship with the mare. After a few days he had begun to approach the other horses too. But he still refused flatly to ride.

Finally Glorfindel snapped and he shouted at Legolas. "For the Valar's sake, just get on Cloud, you know she will not hurt you!"

Legolas looked at Glorfindel. "I know she will not hurt me. Have you even thought that may be I am in pain right now? I do not want to increase the pain, trust me it is bad enough as it is without adding to it."

Glorfindel let out a rush of air; he had not been expecting that. "Legolas, have you told Lord Elrond about this?"

"Yes, there is little he can do. It is likely that I will feel pain for the rest of my immortal life." Legolas turned and began to walk off. He had not got far before his body suddenly became rigid and he fell to the hard ground as he began to fit.

Glorfindel hurried to his side. Kneeling he took his cloak off. Turning Legolas onto his left side and drawing his leg up so that he could not turn back over, he checked to see that Legolas' air way was clear, it would not be good if Legolas swallowed his tongue. Once happy with his position he placed the folded cloak under his head. One of the grooms had joined him after witnessing what was happening.

"Please go and find Lord Elrond, explain Prince Legolas is having another fit and ask him to join me?"

It was not long before Elrond swiftly followed by his son arrived on the scene. With help he once again fed the unknowing Prince the herbs that would stop his seizure. Once he was still once more they all helped in carrying him back to his room.

Glorfindel stayed with him until he woke up once again. The first thing Legolas did upon seeing the Elf beside him was to try and apologise. "I am sorry I should not have snapped at you, Glorfindel. I love you as a member of my family, but I truly do not want to get back on a horse."

Glorfindel smiled in reassurance. "I am just glad that you are awake. I apologise for shouting also, it was unnecessary. May be we can find another way. If you sit in front of me then I would be able to hold on to you so that you do not stress your leg muscles trying to use them to hold on with. You would also be in contact with me then as well." Legolas gave a tired nod. "Go to sleep, Penneth, it will work out."

Legolas had no choice but to obey as his eyes closed of their own volition and he was once again lost to dreams.

****

Tbc . . .

Look I am really sorry and I really appreciate all your reviews but if you make me reply to the right now my head is likely to implode. I have so much stuff to do including some work on once and Perfection so I can not reply.

I thank you for all of them and will reply next chapter promise.

Love

Meisalliam


	12. 12

Extract from the Personal journal of Legolas Thranduillion.

__

Ada made the suggestion that I put down on parchment what it is that I am most afraid of in the hope that I can deal with this fear. It is easier said than done.

What am I afraid of? I would have to say that the thing I am most afraid of is pain. It is just not the pain I have suffered from my legs, but rather from the pain on the inside. A pain that is so deep that no amount of healing or herbs can ever hope to fix it.

For my entire life I have been ignored by my father, my true father. He has never once raised a hand at me in violence but neither did he give me love. I often used to think that if he did hit me, I would at least have know he felt something for me and that he was not simply devoid of any emotion towards me.

Some times I hope he would come and see me and make my dreams real. So far they have not.

End of entry.

Legolas sat astride Cloud; he could feel Glorfindel's body pressing against him. "Relax, Legolas you are as stiff as a board. Nothing will happen, trust me." Glorfindel encouraged Cloud to move slowly. Legolas' immediate action was to hold tightly onto her mane and cling on for all his worth. As the Mare made her way slowly across the field in steady even steps, Legolas could not stop him self from shaking.

Legolas had refused to tell his brother's about his lessons in riding again; he did not know why he did not want them to know just now. He had agreed, though with Glorfindel that Elrond should know.

So as Glorfindel held Legolas on the horse, Elrond held his left leg to keep it steady and aid his balance. Legolas some how managed to keep his right leg steady and in place.

After ten minutes of this steady sedate pace Glorfindel asked. "Do you wish to try a jog, Legolas?"

The Prince froze and his trembling increased as fear coursed through him. "No! I mean, no please, Glorfindel I really do not want to go any faster than this."

"It is well, you do not have to do it today, you are already making steady progress, and it will come. Do you wish to dismount?

Legolas nodded and Cloud slowly made her way over to the ramp that had been built specifically to help Legolas get both on and off the horse. With Elrond's help Legolas dismounted and sat into his chair with a soft sigh of relief. His legs felt as if they were on fire, wave after wave of pain was coursing through them.

Accepting the pain relieving herbs from Elrond he chewed on the bitter medicine feeling the relief as the pain settled and his legs relaxed. Glorfindel pushed the chair and Elrond steadied it as they slowly made their way back to the house.

Legolas gave a wide yawn as Glorfindel and Elrond lifted the chair up the stairs that led the way towards the personal family chambers. They helped Legolas slide into bed reassuring him that they would wake him up in time for the mid day meal.

As the two Eldar's walked towards Elrond's study they discussed Legolas.

"He has made amazing progress if you consider that a few months ago he could not even walk. Now he is up and about and even learning to ride again, but there is something missing."

Elrond nodded as he listened to Elrond speak, he knew what his old friend was getting at. "He needs the love of his family to get him through this and I mean all of his family including Thranduil." Elrond's stopped walking and in a fit of unusual frustration he struck out at the wall. "How can that sorry excuse of a father treat his only son like this?"

Glorfindel took in his friends face, he knew just what Elrond meant, he had thought the same thing, but it was unusual for Elrond to display such raw emotion. "He has you and your sons, he is very happy here, you know that."

"I know that he has us and you also, but he needs more. No love can ever replace the love he feels for his sire. Before you say any more, I know me but I do not pretend that he most likely is more attached to Thranduil."

He two Lord's sighed having found no way further forward and they continued on to Elrond's study.

The mid day meal was a quiet affair and all the family sat in silence eating. That is it was silent until Elladan had decided that enough was enough.

"Adar, can I ask where you were this morning? We all saw you leave the house early this morning and then return a few hours ago with an exhausted Legolas."

Estel and Elrohir nodded their agreement with their elder brother.

"It is not my place to tell you where we went. It is also not your place to ask this question. You can not just demand to know what someone is doing." Elrond reprimanded three of his four sons.

"It is alright, Ada they can be told. I should not have kept it from them to start with. I was in the field having a riding lesson." Legolas informed the three stunned beings.

Estel jumped up from his chair and made his way to Legolas' side. Once there he pulled the Prince into a hug." That is wonderful news, Legolas. It is fantastic that you have the courage to ride again."

Glorfindel answered for Legolas. "He always had the courage, Estel he just needed to regain his confidence."

The family smile and Legolas felt a real wonderful feeling of belonging.

"We will be leaving for Lothlorien in three days. I want you all packed and ready. Glorfindel has found a way of taking Legolas' chair with us. Legolas will ride in front of me. Do any of you have any questions you would like to ask?" Elrond looked around the table as he said this.

They all shook their heads and after finishing their meal raced off to begin their packing. Legolas followed at a slower pace, stopping as he drew near to Elrond. He placed a kiss on the Elf Lord's cheek.

"Thank you for loving me, Ada." He left leaving behind him a rather bemused Elrond.

****

Okay to all my wonderful reviewers I apologise because of this short chapter but I have neither the energy or skill right now to add more.

I have started to run out of ideas for this story so I would like to ask for any suggestions from any of you for directions or ideas for how to continue he story.

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen: I will tell Legolas and see if he wants lessons from you.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Any length of review is good.

Triptych : I hope that you continue to like. It is starting to lose steam in my head so I may end it soon but I may receive some inspiration soon.

Kuramagal: Well your reviewing now and that's what counts.

Makia Durron: Blushing now from that praise glad you liked.

Gozilla: I am sorry but it took me ages to write this and it is bad so I am sorry.

Twilight Unicorn: That's scary. But great minds think alike as my friend Shell likes to say.

melwa elena: Thanks. Does your name mean something by the way?

Jutter : Ahhh but Legolas would never just give something up.

Thanks and please review.

Love

Meisalliam


	13. 13

Not mine never were never will be

The next few days passed in blur to the main family of Rivendell. The main packing was completed that day, although the twins and Estel insisted on helping Legolas with his riding lessons.

While they were doing this and under Glorfindel's sharp eyes, the Balrog Slayer was modifying the Princes' wheelchair so that it could be folded in order that it could be carried on one of the spare horses.

Legolas was making good progress; he actually found it easier to ride with another person. Having the warmth of someone behind him and whispered words of encouragement and calm helped him tremendously.

Today was the first day he had gone faster than a walk since the accident, his heart still thumped and his mouth was dry, but he did it none the less.

The evening meal was lively that night as they celebrated Legolas' continued improvement.

The next morning found Elrond and Glorfindel in Elrond's study looking over the maps. It had been decided that as the trip would take longer with Legolas in his current condition, they would also need to make frequent stops. Between them they marked out the best places to stop both during the day and at night. It was agreed that the last thing that Legolas needed at the moment was to become exhausted, that could only bring on more seizures.

Then finally the morning arrived when they would be leaving. Erestor would be left in charge of Imladris during their absence.

Legolas was nervous, more than he would have thought possible as he was settled into place in front of Elrond. This would be his big test. Once they were moving and had left Imladris he would have to manage, before if he needed to stop and return to the Last Homely House he had had that choice now he would not.

"It will be fine, Ion-nin I am with you." Elrond's whisper in his ear helped calm him as with a final wave at those who had come to see them all off they set off on the long journey to Lothlorien.

All went well for the first part of the journey. Elrond could feel when Legolas was becoming nervous of the ride and continued to voice his encouragement. It was still with a sigh of relief that Legolas found himself being helped to the ground at their first stop two hours later.

Estel helped him to the shade of the tress as Elrohir saw to the fire they would need for their comfort. The Prince could only grin sheepishly as Elrond handed him the herbs to chew that would help with the pain that still lingered in his legs. It was with a sigh that he felt the pain recede, even if it never totally disappeared.

By the time their warm food was ready, Legolas was sleeping his eyes tightly closed, testament to his exhaustion. They did not have the heart to disturb him and put his meal to one side for when he woke.

His sleep had not been long and Legolas woke feeling better than he had done. He was being held in warm, safe arms. He looked up to find Elrond smiling down to him.

"Did you rest well?"

"Yes, Ada I feel much better. I think I am hungry though."

"That I am glad of as we kept you some food back." He nodded in front of him and he turned to find Elladan holding out a platter for him. To every ones delight he cleared the plate.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way having broken camp.

Despite the stops Legolas was in deep pain and almost dropping with exhaustion by the time they stopped for the night. Elrond had brought more than enough if the herbs with him, just in case and he was glad that he had done so.

Once Legolas was settled on the ground, on a blanket, by the fire; Elrond began to massage his cramping muscles. Legolas could not stop the hisses caused by this. Glorfindel joined them, handing Legolas the stronger herbs to chew. The Prince did so with relief.

Elrond only stopped once the muscle cramps had diminished. He waved Legolas thanks away; he did not need them, if it meant Legolas would be comfortable for the evening he would continue. The talk about the camp was lively that night, although Legolas did not join in much. He also only picked at his meal. He was asleep before night fell and the others around the camp lowered their voices so as not to disturb him.

Elrond set the watches, he did not want to risk any stray Orcs coming across them, but also he wanted a watch kept on Legolas.

As such the night was split in two for the others. Legolas did not even stir once.

The Prince was in a better mood the next morning the good sleep he had had helped. It was with relief that the others noticed this.

Soon the days found a rhythm, Legolas would be bright and happy in the morning, limp and exhausted by night fall. Every day he had to have massages and also his exercises to stop the cramps. Luckily they had come across no Orcs or Wolves yet far.

It was on the fourth day that Legolas had his first seizure since leaving the haven of Imladris. It was just lucky that Elrond had been concentrating or Legolas could well have fallen from the horse. Not one word was spoken as the others dismounted and came to his aid. It did not take long to get it under control thank fully and they continued on their way, Legolas asleep in Elrond's arms.

No one said a thing but it was with relief that Lothlorien came into view, Legolas had never ever felt this exhausted in his life. All he wanted was a soft bed. He was brought from his musings by greeting cries from the trees.

He looked up to see Haldir and his brothers as well as others he knew very well coming to meet them. It was a joyful reunion even if they looked a little puzzled as to why the Mirkwood Prince was riding with Elrond.

Together they made the final trip into Imladris and onto the Lord and Ladies Talon in the centre of the clearing.

Galadriel came out of the Talon to greet the visitors and smiled brightly at her two grandsons by blood and the third adopted one. They quickly dismounted from their horses and embraced their grandmother.

Glorfindel moved from his horse to help Legolas get down from Elrond's horse. He supported the blond until he got the feeling back in his legs and was able to stand alone. Legolas managed to stand on his own as the pain flared in his legs. Seeing this Elrond quickly dismounted and placed his arm around Legolas' waist to support him.

Legolas managed to walk with jerky movements over to Galadriel. Bowing slightly he smiled at the golden lady. "My Lady, I thank you for your hospitality."

The Lady of the Woods laughed. "Spoken like a true Prince. But now is the time to act and be family not Royals, so come and give your Grandmother a hug, young one." Legolas looked questionably at the Lady. "I treat Estel as my family, so why not you?" Legolas moved with his fathers help and stood next to the lady and they embraced.

Glorfindel pushed the newly assembled wheel chair over to the Prince. Legolas gratefully sat down releasing the tension on his legs as the pain dimmed slightly.

Elrond started to massage the weak limbs as he talked to Lady Galadriel.

"Now tell me, Young Prince everything that has led to this day."

And Legolas found him self telling her everything, the pain and the recovery. The seizures and all the problems associated with them. Legolas found tears running down his face as he spoke of the humiliation and fears. He was just speaking of his riding lessons with Glorfindel when a slow sadistic clapping drew his attention.

It drew everyone's attention and there behind them stood the tall figure of the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. Legolas' birth father. Behind him stood many of the warriors of Mirkwood all staring in shock at their Prince sitting in the wheelchair.

Thranduil ignored every one except Legolas. Walking around his son he muttered with mock sympathy. Finally he spoke with condescension in his voice. "Really, Legolas you are filthy. Just look at that piece of dirt that you have on your leg."

Legolas looked down and all he could see was Elrond. Then he realised.

Elrond stood up and stared straight into the King's eyes. Legolas started to shake but no one noticed as the two leaders were getting ready to fight.

To fight over honour and respect.

To fight over Legolas.

Thanks to all who reviewed and i ambegging you to do so ore. I really need the encourageent. I am going to be making some decidions in the next few weeks as to wether i continue to write so often and updates may be cut dramatically as i am starting college as well as wriing a load of other things. S pleas review as i need the praise.


	14. 14

Legolas could feel his shaking increase and he called out desperately. "Please, Ada do not fight." Both Elrond and Thranduil turned at the Prince's cry.

Thranduil moved forward and pulled his son up from his wheelchair. Legolas felt his weak and painful legs collapse underneath him. He fell to the ground and he hit is head hard against the arm of the chair as he fell. Estel could only think back to the last time this had happened all those months ago, right at the beginning of Legolas' healing. It had pushed his recovery back for weeks and all he could do was pray that this would not be a repetition of that time.

Estel pushed the King of Mirkwood roughly out of the way as he made for the blond Elf. He gently pulled the bleeding head into his lap and he ran his hands through his best friend's hair whispering reassurances. Elrond placed chewed Athelas plant on the cut and try to sooth the unconscious Elf.

Thranduil barged his way back into the tight knit group around his son to bark out a query. "What has happened to him? He looks awful."

"He was dealt a hand more grievous than you will ever know. He needs to rest and recover from the ill that has been done to him." Elrond replied trying to reassure his sons and still continue to be hostile towards Thranduil.

Galadriel could only shake her head at the feuding families. "All of you please stop looking at each other as if you could kill the other. Legolas needs his entire family with him and right now that happens to involve all of you." She indicated that Glorfindel should pick the fallen prince up. "Legolas will sleep in my chambers for now. All of you must remain here and discuss how best to help and not hinder the young Prince's recovery."

She walked off followed quickly by Glorfindel who cradles the young Prince tenderly in his arms.

Thranduil rounded on Elrond as soon as the Lady and Legolas were out of sight. "You have no right to hold my son against his will in your Realm." He shouted, truly enraged.

"I have never stopped Legolas from doing anything that he has not wanted to. The reason that Legolas has not returned to Mirkwood is because he does not wish to. He appreciates what it is like to belong with a family that loves him." Elrond knew the instant the words left his mouth that he had gone too far and was unsurprised when a fist connected solidly with his left temple.

"Never, ever say that I do not care for nor love my son. He is all I have left of her and he is dear to me." No one needed to ask who it was that he referred to. Thranduil's wife had died a long time ago when Legolas was an Elfling and he had never forgotten her. Looking into the half Elf's eyes he asked. "Does he truly hate me?"

Glorfindel sat beside the bed holding Legolas. The blond Prince had woken a few minutes earlier and the healers were now tending to his head wound.

Looking into the blond Balrog Slayer's eyes, Legolas said. "He is a good King; he would never hurt anyone on purpose."

I know, Legolas and he loves you very much, but he does not admit it as easily as Elrond and his son's do."

"I fear whatever I do now one of my Adar's is going to hate me."

"Legolas, I can promise you now that no one will ever hate you. Follow your heart, even if you go to Mirkwood, Elrond will still forever be you Adar and the twins and Estel will still be your brothers. And I, well I will always be your friend."

"You are more than that, I have always wanted an Uncle and now I have one, you." Legolas smiled slightly at the other Elf.

Glorfindel simply smiled, pleased before telling the Prince to rest. He sat there thinking of Legolas as a youngster.

**__**

Flashback

Legolas had the mortal appearance of a five year old and the two twins were nine. Legolas had accompanied his father on a visit to Rivendell. It was the first time that Glorfindel had met the small Elfling. He had been expecting a miniature version of the stuffy Mirkwood King who was even now sat in meetings with lord Elrond.

Instead he had met a small shy and reserved Elfling that needed love and friends. The twins had soon started to play with him, even though he was smaller and younger than them. They were currently chasing the blond Prince around the gardens while Glorfindel Elfling sat them while their fathers were otherwise engaged.

Legolas came running up to him and accidentally knocked into the Lord's legs. Legolas jumped back and tripped landing hard on the ground. He wanted to cry; instead he looked down at the ground and said. "I am sorry, my Lord please forgive me it was an accident."

"It is well, little One, I am fine. I am more concerned about your poor wrist, that fall looked painful." Glorfindel gently lifted the wrist causing Legolas to yelp in pain. By this time the twin's had caught up with them and they were peering worriedly into Legolas' pale face. Glorfindel picked the Elfling up and carried him into the Last Homely House and to the healing halls.

Legolas could not stop him self from crying any more, what Glorfindel was not aware of until later was that he was crying from fear of his father and not the pain in his wrist, which was badly sprained.

Glorfindel and the twin's spent the rest of the day playing quietly with Legolas until his father came to collect him. He had never before seen such a scared Elfling.

**__**

End flashback.

Legolas had never really spoken about it very much, but Glorfindel guessed that Legolas was not allowed to play and laugh much in Mirkwood. It had pained Glorfindel a lot that Legolas had been forced to stay in his chambers and he was not allowed to play.

Thranduil and Elrond sat at a table, one on either end neither speaking nor moving. Finally Elrond decided to break the silence. "Legolas has been taken as a member of my family. He calls me Ada and I consider him my son."

Thranduil felt anger beginning to build up inside him and he advanced on Elrond. "I care not what he calls you. He is my son and he always has and will be I love him. I always have."

"Then why do you never show him that love? You are so self centred that you can not even see that you have caused Legolas much hurt. You never ever approve of anything he has done. He was in weapon's training while other Elfling's played. He never had any fun except when he was in Rivendell." Elrond was shouting at the King now.

Thranduil and Elrond stood face to face shouting at each other, each trying to get the other to listen to his point of view. It was Elrond that threw the last verbal blow. "You are a terrible father. Legolas hates you."

Thranduil drew back his fist and let it fly. It caught Elrond's temple. The Rivendell Lord launched him self at the King. The two were very quickly rolling on the ground hitting each other and trying to show just how much they hated each other.

They were both giving and receiving hard hits and both were about to deliver another punch when a shout from behind them caused them to stop.

There in the door stood Glorfindel. He looked absolutely furious. "I hope that you are both proud of yourselves, you have just woken your son from the first proper rest that he has had in days. He is up there crying as we speak because he thinks that you both hate him. At this moment I have to say I do not blame him." With that he made his way further into the chamber.

"I do not care how you do it, but the two of you are going to work out how you are going to arrange this. You both have to realise that Legolas has two families or you are going to loose him. The choice is up to both of you."

With that Glorfindel turned and walked back to Legolas. Estel followed him from the chamber. They arrived at the chamber where Legolas was staying. The Prince was sat up in the bed with tears streaming down his face. In his hands he held two items. One was the Greenleaf that Elrond and his family had given him, the other item was a ring.

Neither of the two in the door realised that the Prince knew they were there until he began to speak. "My Ada, I mean Thranduil gave this to me when I came of age. It was my mother's, she wore it everywhere. He said that she would have been proud of me. But I wish that he was I wish that he loved me."

"He loves you, Legolas he loves you a lot. That is why he distances him self from you." Glorfindel moved rapidly towards the bed.

"No, he does not. I have never felt towards Thranduil as I do with you and my brother's. Please I want to go home. Please?" Glorfindel pulled the blond into a hug.

"Legolas, speak with the King, I beg of you. Just talk to him, if you still want to come back to Rivendell then I promise I will get you there even if I have to kidnap you."

"Very well Glorfindel I will do as you wish."

Glorfindel squeezed the Prince's hand before leaving to fetch Thranduil. Legolas took several deep breaths and granted his blood father entry to the chamber.

"It is good to see you, Legolas." Thranduil looked grave as he entered.

"As it is you, my Lord, I must question your reasons for coming to the meeting, we both know that you are not concerned with others welfare. That is the only reason that this meeting was called."

Thranduil chose not to answer his son. "Legolas, I am informing you know that you will be coming home with me to Mirkwood as soon as you are well. I am also forbidding you to see any of the Perendil's ever again."

"No, you can not order me any more. I have a new family, I will not renounce my heritage, but neither will I renounce my heart." Legolas felt his head begin to swim and fought to finish the conversation. "I am sorry, Adar but I am going home, to Rivendell."

Thranduil felt his temper flare and was about to take it out on his son when Legolas went rigid and he began to shake.

Thranduil stood frozen in place for long minute gaping at his son before he shook him self and did the only thing he could think of. He called for Elrond.

The dark haired Lord ran into the chamber and was shocked at what he found; it certainly was not what he had been expecting. He did not expect Legolas to be seizing, but this fit had an intensity and fierceness that none of the other recent one's had presented with.

Legolas was safe on the bed for the minute. His head was thrown back and his face was drawn back in a frightening expression caused by the force of the fit, his muscle's of his jaw were standing out in stark contrast. Saliva mixed with blood ran down his chin and he was making short panting whimpering sounds.

Both his arms and legs were contracting painfully. Elrond ran further into the chamber, calling over his shoulder to Glorfindel to come and help. He reached Thranduil's side and immediately began to order the King to protect Legolas head. The King did so without hesitation.

"What is wrong with him?" Thranduil looked up as Glorfindel raced into the room, carrying Elrond's herb bag. He took in the situation at a glance and opened the bag top reach for the herbs that Elrond would need.

"He had an accident several months ago, it has left his disabled and he keeps having seizures. That is why he uses the chair." Elrond had to try, unsuccessfully to hide the wince as Legolas' head snapped back with force The Prince would be very sore when he woke up. A small voice in the back of his mind added '_if_ he wakes up'.

It was then that smell hit their delicate nostrils and despite him self Elrond had to look down, he looked up and caught Thranduil's horrified eyes. Legolas had been doubly incontinent as the force of the seizure squeezed the other muscles.

"Is this normal?" the King's tone was frankly scared.

"No, this is a very bad seizure." Elrond accepted the tea from Glorfindel and with his friend's help tried to give the Prince the tea.

The force of the seizure was too great and they could not even open his mouth between the muscle contractions.

"This is no good; we will never get this into him." Glorfindel met his friend's eyes and nodded. He helped lay Legolas back on the chair before running to the herbs once more. He mixed and crushed the herbs and roots before mixing them into a paste. He then carried the bowl over to the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Thranduil was watching his every move.

"I have to give Legolas this medicine and there is only one route that I can use while he is like this." Elrond and Glorfindel had moved Legolas onto his left side. Thranduil said no more until Elrond began to pull Legolas' legging's down.

"Stop! What in the Valor are you doing?!" He was horrified at what he was watching.

Elrond's reply was succinct and to the point. "Saving my son's life."

That took the wind out of the King's sails and there were no further interruptions as Elrond treated Legolas. Once finished they lay him back onto his side, watching with worry as he continued to seize.

Slowly, incredibly slowly Legolas began to calm until at last he was still and his breathing was ragged. Elrond let out a sigh, brushing the dishevelled hair out of the Prince's face. Then he took a deep sigh and turned to face the King once more.

TBC . .

What do you think. I hope that this was worth waiting for. I would like to say a huge thank you to shell who wrote the seizure scene for me as I am bad at things like this.

Please review. Please, please, please.

So sorry but I can not reply as I have a science report and an English one that I neglect to write this and Perfection so I have to go wrote them now.

Please review was I need it.

Love

Meisalliam


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: not mine

Legolas could hardly believe what he was hearing. Standing in front of the injured prince stood the tall regal King of Mirkwood and the dignified Elf Lord of Imadris and both were fighting like little children. They were attempting along with Lord Celeborn to try and initiate a peace treaty between the three elven realms. As Old Elvish Lore dictated that the son's of the rulers were also to attend the conference. However through out the day Legolas had been getting more exhausted than ever and he knew that the lady of light had noticed.

As the two ancient rulers began yet another argument this time about whether the treaty should be in blue or black ink, the lady stood. "My Lords, I must remove myself and your Son's from this meeting. The way you are behaving is totally inappropriate of both grown Men and Rulers, and I do not wish your son's to be witness to your Elfling like behaviour." So saying she stood and left the room followed by Elladan, Elrohir and Estel pushing Legolas in his wheelchair.

Lady Galadriel led them all away from the chambers and out into a sun filled clearing the four brothers smiled and all lifted their faces up into the bright sunshine, pleased to be away from the rising tension. Galadriel gently kissed the Son's of Elrond and then Legolas on the forehead. She left with a smile saying "I will send your mid day meal out here to you. Remain here until either I or Glorfindel come for you."

Legolas had never been as embarrassed as he was at that moment. "I am so sorry for Thranduil's behaviour and how he has insulted you all; it just proves that he thinks only of himself."

Elladan rested his hand on Legolas's and smiled gently. "Do not be ridiculous, Brother. You are no more to blame for your Sire's behaviour than we are." Legolas graced his Brother with a small smile and remained silent.

The three Rivendell Brother's sensed the blonds need for silence and kept quite, allowing Legolas the time to rest. After several hours they saw two blonde's coming towards them, out of the forest. Expecting it to be Glorfindel and Galadriel the brothers stood, all except Legolas who had recognised the second figure for who it truly was.

Walking towards the four alongside the Galadriel was King Thranduil. Galadriel gently laid her hands on the twins and Estel gently guiding them out of the clearing leaving the King to talk to Legolas.

For long moments neither Royal spoke a word until Thranduil broke the strained silence. "I have no idea how to make it up to you, Legolas. But I am very sorry. I . . . I. . . "Before he could finish Legolas cut the King off.

"Adar, I have heard this too many times. Every time you push me away you apologise and foolishly I forgive you. But I have a new family, a new Ada now; I no longer depend on you for my survival." Legolas felt the now all too familiar twinges in his body, but pushed them aside as he let all the pent up emotions and deep feelings come out "I have no need for you any longer, if you truly wish to see me happy then please leave me, walk away and let me live my life with my family. I know that you are now and will always remain forever my Sire, but my heart and my Ada are in Imladris and that is where I belong."

The King could barely believe that he was being spoken to this way and by his own Son! He looked deeply into his Legolas' eyes and saw a deep sadness, so deep that it rocked Thranduil to the core as he realised that his Son had been despairing for far longer than he realised. As the two blonds continue to stare at each another, another Elf approached the pair moving silently.

Elrond stepped into the clearing and moved closer to the Father and Son. Thranduil gave a sigh and looked at Elrond. The dark haired Elf Lord stepped forward and placed his hand on the wheel chair bound Elf. "If I let Legolas to remain with you will you let me contact him? Or even visit him?" Thranduil asked

"Yes, of course." Elrond replied sensing that Thranduil was weakening with regards to Legolas. "If Legolas wishes you to visit us or to even visit you himself I would never stop him. Instead I would help. I could also keep you informed of how he was doing in his studies and health."

"That would be greatly appreciated." He placed a gentle hand on Legolas cheek and placed a kiss on the blond forehead. "I will understand if this is the last time you wish to see me, but I will never forget you, Ion-nin." Thranduil stood and was about to leave when a cry of "Wait" was heard. Thranduil turned back to his Son just in time to receive a bundle of Elf in his arms as Legolas hugged his father.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Adar. I love you but I need time to make my own life. You have spent so long pushing me away, one day I will return but for now I live with my Brother's and Father and Uncle in Imladris. It will not be the last time we see each other." Thranduil smiled and inhaled his sons scent trying to store it in his memory. This was his own doing; he had pushed his Son away for so long that he had almost lost him entirely. But knowing that they would meet again helped and with a sad smile he turned and left.

Elrond walked around the wheelchair and gently brushed the tears from his Son's eyes and gave the blond a hug. "I would understand if you wish to return with him." Elrond said.

Legolas shook his head and Elrond understood that Legolas knew where he belonged and that was Rivendell.

Hi guys one more chapter to go and then its finished. However I may possibly plan a sequel to this one or I might not. Also the sudden change in Thranduil will be explained later on aswell.

Loads of love to you all and please review.

Meisalliam


End file.
